bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 47: A forgotten yesterday.
We had left Crescentia in a hurry for the fear of Miricle returning. We had already made great progress through the giant forest. Although, we stopped often. Mainly for Pandora and Sheath, who were ever so fascinated by the forestry. The plants and wooded areas in Stalaria were more or less artificial, made by Pandora. I guessed it had been a while since they saw it as an organic. "Come on, we don't have time to keep stopping." Ignis would yell, quite often at them. "Let them be fascinated, brother." Volcan would say to Ignis in his calm, rough voice. "So... pretty!" I hear Aqua say. I was kneeling down in front of a flower, trying to figure out it's name. I was terrible with identifying herbs, but this one looked familiar. I noticed a small building. It was built for something. It was definitely a shrine. Maybe for a forest guardian? "I knew Stalaria and Crescentia's inhabitants had origins there... but this is unbelievable!" Sheath said. This made made turn around. Behind the exact point where I was looking at the flower, there was an archway, made entirely of vines. Or was it covered in vines? I couldn't tell. Through the archway was a town. More than likely, judging by the castle, it was a kingdom. It was too large to be called a town anyway. It looked familiar. Not like an old childhood home, no. I wouldn't know my way around here by looking. But major things looked familiar. The castle. The guillotine on it's roof. The structure of the houses. Not one different until it reached the houses of the Nobles. The kingdom was eery. Not because of looks, no. Because it was deserted. "What... is this?" I asked. "Valer Kingdom." Sheath Answered. The name hit me. The king here, had killed my parents, hunted me and my six siblings down, after their murder of my parents. I had to admit, seeing it like this felt like sweet revenge. We walked into the kingdom. But what we saw, wasn't what we wanted to, or thought we would see. Burned buildings, skeletons hanging from various places, messages written in blood on the walls. What was written made us feel sick. Sheath fell to her knees. She saw her name on the wall. We all did. There was some sort of reference to each and every one of us atleast once. The messages written in blood read: "Sheath! Save us!" "Where are you, demi-god siblings?" "SAVE US!" "They tell us lies!" "She's back." "Morti-" After that one there was a diagonal slash of blood. "The king has betrayed us." "King's alliance with Shade." "REAPERS!" "The waves of Aqua will protect us." "Pandora will Save us!" "Nova! Where is your FIRE!?" "The mighty Senterra will cure us!" "STRENGTH OF THE MOUNTAINS!" "Forsaken!" "She has the king!" "She IS the king." "We will continue to pray to you. Even though you we-" Another diagonal slash of blood interupted this one. "It's Shade's fault that they are not here!" "HAVE MERCY ON US, DEMI-GOD SIBLINGS!" "We.... We didn't save them." Sheath said through tears. Pandora was studying the messages. Before I knew it, Kazakama was at my throat. "You did this!" She yelled at me. She was obviously pissed. "What? No I didn't!" I defensive. I would remember killing Valer. I hated that place. "King's alliance with Shade." She said, quoting the wall. "No." Aqua interupted. "It was Mortimer." She pointed to the first part of Mortimer's name. The one that was interupted by a diagonal slash of blood. "It also says She is the king." Pandora defended. And there went any hope of Aqua helping me. "Now now, let's not be rash, Pandora." Frost began. "We do not know what happened. We cannot be on the fence about him now." I added Frost to the list of the newcomers that I liked. "There... is more." Stellarah called to us. Pandora let me move. She put Kazakama back on her back. She, Death, and many of the others were now looking at another wall. It too, had the bloody messages: ''"Don't believe her lies!" "FREEZE them, FROST" "THE WIND HEARS ALL!" "FEAR THE DARKNESS THAT YOU CANNOT SEE!" ''That was definitely a reference to Stellarah. "''WHY HAVE WE BEEN FORSAKEN!?" "PLEASE!?" "The TWO FLAMES still FIERCLY BURN" "WIND and LIGHT will be your death, Morti-" ''There was a diagonal slash of blood, interupting that one as well. ''"DEMONIS WILL SAVE US!" '' "But... we... left Valer. Why would Mortimer return to attack a place that we would never return to?" Allagar stated. "What?" I began. "You lived in Valer?" Allagar laughed at my obliviousness. "Of course! All fifteen of us did." This couldn't be true. We never lived in Valer. "We didn't live in Valer." Gaia said. "Not in this life." Allagar said, laughing. Silence fell over us all. Category:Blog posts